Titanic Troubles
Being several days away the group decided it would be best to take their time and get there fresh than trying to rush and be unprepared for what awaited them at the capital. They spent the night at Gryffin’s tavern and let slip they might be facing a god, as Neritha was said by the poeple of the region to be a goddess. Not needing to hear more than that, Gryffin grabbed her warhammer and decided she wanted to tag along with the group to fight Neritha. The next day the group reached the capital to find it looking un-attacked by a god. They entered the city and Dolan snuck into the prisons to find Meska-tet. Dolan found her but shortly thereafter Helena and Artemis managed to bluff their way in. Helena almost saw Dolan’s ring of invisibility. After a few tries Dolan managed to free Meska-tet and the group left the prison. Meska-tet told the group that she had been arrested for treason. By now night had fallen and Cajus, Koritha and Yao noticed a group of stars near the horizon were missing from the night sky and a new light had replaced them. Curious about this Cajus, Koritha, Helena, and Yao flew toward the new light only to see it was the glowing forehead of a massive stone titan in the shape of a woman on its way south toward the capital. They flew closer to where it had come from to see an imprint of it in the mountains and three senators standing around the imprint. They looked worried. Cajus decided to play the friendly route to try to get more information. Cajus took the lead and asked the Senators what they were up to and offered them a lift to the titan if they needed it. They agreed to the offer and tried to issue it new commands. Pretending to be a supporter Cajus asked them what they were after and they let slip that they were going to use it to take out Kozek but right now it was under the impression that it needed to kill the parani. Cajus took the senator to the castle and dropped him off but kept following him to another Senator, Senator Valerian and they told him to wait outside. Cajus used a spell to allow himself, and the rest of the group who had found them to hear what they were saying. The senators let slip that they intended to use the titan, now confirmed to be Neritha to try to re-unite the empire to the north. The empire north of them had once ruled all of the countries they now occupied and Cajus, being the patriot he was, immediately jumped into action with the rest of the party to put these men to the sword for treason. Dolan killed Senator Valerian and Cajus pretended to surrender to the party as a friend of the other senator only to coax him into admitting his crimes and the group arrested him. However, at this point the giant titan, the avatar of Neritha was passing the CIty, and Gryffin was charging at it. Cajus and his group went to the archmage for answers, but he had none to offer them. He only had a small portal he could use to get them close to the Titan. The group reunited at the titan and Koritha and Gryffin raced up it as it passed next to the city. The group began trying to knock the artifact from its head with spells and their strength. It was Koritha who finally pulled the artifact from Neritha's forehead. When she did this, the titan collapsed, landing on both Gryffin and Baqir. Cajus rushed in to save Baqir in time with healing word, but Gryffin was already dead. The time limit for the Revivify spell was up, but Koritha tried anyway. Somehow, miraculously the spell still worked as Gryffin's zealous nature kept her soul close to her body longer after her death. The group took the broken artifact, now completely powerless. Palar took one half and Koritha took the other. With Neritha put to rest, an invasion from the northern empire stopped and a lot of new friends the group decided they were ready to go home. Palar said he would be parting ways with them as he still wanted to complete his Odyssey of the mainland and Dolan said he would stay behind to make sure things got back to normal and to try to sell some of the gems he stole. But he didn't mention that bit to the party. They agreed and headed back to Mariq to board their ship and go home. However, the day they were ready to set sail, Palar, Dolan and Simona came rushing to the docks. Palar explained that his commander from Thal'Thaxia had sent him a sending spell asking him if he knew what kind of dragon had appeared on Flouna. As no dragons should be on Flouna Palar offered to come back with them in case the dragon was causing trouble. The group all boarded the ship and began their two month return journey.